RX-178B Build Gundam Mk-II
The RX-178B Build Gundam Mk-II is a mobile suit and a variant of the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II from the anime series Gundam Build Fighters. Technology & Combat Characteristics Based on the Gundam Mk-II that appeared in Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, this Gunpla incorporates the original settings of the animation. Its main armament are two beam rifles, dubbed "Beam Rifle Mk-II", two beam sabers, and two movable shields, and can be optionally equipped with a hyper bazooka, another shield, a vulcan pod and another beam rifle. It is also equipped with the Build Booster Mk-II support unit which can operate as an independent fighter "Build Gundam Mk-II" assembly instruction, 1/144 scale model HGBF, No.004, 31 October 2013 . Armaments *'Beam Rifle Mk-IIs' : The Build Gundam Mk-II's primary weapon, they are high output beam rifles that are mounted to the movable shields, but they can also detach and be used as handheld weapons. Besides being fired like a normal Beam Rifle, it also has a burst mode, rendering the beam effect similar to a beam machine gun. *'Movable Shield' : The primary defensive equipment of the Build Gundam Mk-II, and also serves as the mounting point for the Beam Rifle Mk-IIs. The movable shields can be mounted either to the Build Booster MK-II or to the Build Gundam Mk-II's arms. *'Beam Sabers' : The Build Gundam Mk-II possesses two beam sabers as its primary close combat weapon. When not in use, the beam sabers are stored on a pair of racks on its backpack, identical to the original Gundam Mk-II. *'Beam Rifle' : The Build Gundam Mk-II's optional ranged beam weapon, it is the same handheld beam rifle used by the Gundam Mk-II *'Hyper Bazooka' : A powerful handheld bazooka, identical to that used by the Gundam Mk-II *'Vulcan Pod' : Just like the Gundam Mk-II, the Build Gundam Mk-II lacks head-mounted vulcan guns, but it can equip this optional vulcan pod on its head. The vulcan guns are housed in the left side with two barrels, while the right side functions as a balancer and contains the magazine. *'Shield' : The Build Gundam Mk-II can also carry the standard solid shield used by the Gundam MK-II. System Features *'Build Booster Mk-II' History For the history of the Build Gundam Mk-II, go to Sei Iori and Reiji's pages. Trivia *The headpiece of the Build Gundam Mk-II is extremely similar to the GW-9800 Gundam Airmaster as well as its successor unit, the GW-9800-B Gundam Airmaster Burst, both from After War Gundam X. Gallery Hgbf_04.jpg|HG 1/144 Build Gundam Mk-II box art GundamBF ep3 BuildBoosterMkII.png|Sei Iori, sketching out what appears to be a design for the Build Booster Mk-II Screen shot 2013-11-07 at 10.22.28 PM.png|Build Gundam Mk-II (far left) from the Gundam BF opening video Screen shot 2013-11-07 at 10.23.17 PM.png|Reiji/Build Gundam Mk-II, from the Gundam BF ending video Build Gundam Mk II.jpg|Build Gundam Mk-II Build Gundam Mk-II close.png|Build Gundam Mk-II face close-up vlcsnap-2013-11-12-04h56m07s178.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-20-02h21m18s225.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-20-02h19m19s58.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-20-02h19m16s24.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-20-02h19m07s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-20-02h18m41s193.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-20-02h18m10s135.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-20-02h17m12s68.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-20-02h17m09s31.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-20-02h36m31s123.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-20-02h31m55s189.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-02-06h38m06s129.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-02-06h37m27s1.png vlcsnap-2013-12-02-06h37m45s172.png References External Links *Build Gundam Mk-II on Official Site